Highschool dropout
by Fluffykittens19
Summary: First phan ever. First fanfiction ever. Dan has been bullied for several years by school bullies and "them". That all changes the day he met Phil... I'm adding self harm, so some parts might be triggering. No smut. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. Feel free to give me advice, but please be polite. Ha! No one is gonna read this but I am going to write it anyways! Please don't be mad if I don't update regularly, I have school and homework! Now I am going to shut up so you can enjoy the story! **

Dan's p.o.v

Ugh! Not another day of school! Same thing every day. Same torture every day. When I wasn't in school it was "them". I wonder what it's gonna be today? Broken ribs or internal bleeding? Well I knew the answer! I already had a broken rib from "them" this morning. I wish I could just…..die. I had already tried, but "they" kept me alive. They didn't want to lose their precious punching bag.

Daniel! Are you paying attention?! I heard the teacher say. I just looked down and mumbled a sorry, while the rest of the class laughed at me. At that moment the most beautiful creature walked in and mumbled with a voice so beautiful my heart almost stopped. Hi. I'm Phil.

Phil's p.o.v

Oh god not another new school. Not another year filled with torture. Not another year without one friend. This is the 10th school I have been too. Every school I have been bullied for the same thing. Being gay. I tell myself to shut up as I walk into my new class. I look around as I mumble: Hi. I'm Phil.

My hearts stops as I lock eyes with the most beautiful boy in the world. I have never believed in love at first sight, but he changed my mind. Lucky for me the only empty seat was next to him. I quickly scribbled down a note to him and passed it quickly.

_Hi. My name is Phil_

_What's yours? C u after school? :-)_

_-Phil_

He looked surprised for a moment, then he scribbled a not back.

_I'm Dan_

_K. meet you behind the library._

_-Dan_

I smiled as I thought; today is going to be amazing.

Dan's p.o.v

I can't believe it. Somebody wants to talk to me! I smiled. Then I realized he wouldn't like me when he knew. I am gay. I know, feel free to kill me now. But maybe Phil would be different. Maybe he would be nice. But I knew I was just getting my hopes up. I might as well not go but, he would figure out sooner or later. The day finished quickly, and I quickly ran towards our meeting spot. I saw a shape come around the corner….

**I know worst. Cliffhanger. Ever!** **I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah….. I'm sorry for not updating! I got addicted to glee. Yeah. So sorry for not updating. I will try to update more. (Nah probably not I'm too much of a procrastinator!) Hehehe. OMG I am so socially awkward even on ! Oh! Just wanted to say thanks to NeverlandNat for actually reading my story! Well I should just stop being awkward and start writing.**

Dan's p.o.v

My heart dropped as I saw that the person coming around the corner wasn't Phil. It was Dave. The biggest bully in the school. I start backing away. Maybe I can run fast enough to get away. Maybe I can escape him for just one day.

My thoughts get interrupted as a fist hits my jaw. I feel sick as I taste the warm blood in my mouth. I let myself go limp. If I fight against him it will only get worse. The pain starts to get worse as I slip into unconsciousness. The last thing I hear before I pass out is that beautiful voice shouting my name.

Phil's p.o.v

Oh god I'm going to be late! It wasn't my fault that teacher needed to talk to me for that long. Stupid teachers always making you late. I slow down as I see the library, and prepare my excuse for being late. I turn around the corner of the library and my heart stops.

There, right in front of me, was the biggest boy I had ever seen, beating up the most beautiful boy in the world. "No!" I screamed. The boy turned around. "What the f*** are you saying gay boy? Is that you boyfriend?" the boy spat. "Well he's yours now! Gotta go tell the school about the gay couple!" the boy continued. "He's not my boyfriend! And he's not gay and neither am I!" I screamed at him my chest filled with fear and anger. I quickly grabbed Dan and ran home.

Dan's p.o.v

"Where am I?" I thought. My body hurts so much. I try to open my eyes. Slowly my eyes adjust to the light. As I open my eyes I see Phil. "Where am I?" I ask him. "You got beat up, so I took you to my house." Phil whispers. Suddenly Phil starts crying. "I thought you were going to die Dan! I was so scared!" he shouts, before breaking down crying.

"Phil don't worry! I'm fine!" I try to reassure him. Suddenly he pulls me into a tight hug. I slowly hug him back. He leans his head on my shoulder and starts crying even harder. "Shh, shh Phil it's going to be okay." I say. He just keeps crying. After a while, he looks up and looks me in the eyes. Our chests are touching now and I can feel his heart beating fast. His piercing, stunning blue eyes gaze into mine. Our lips are so close. Suddenly Phil's lips accidentally graze mine. He pulls back quickly. "I…I…I am...am so s. ." he stutters. He turns around and runs upstairs locking himself in the bathroom.

Phil's p.o.v

What did I do? I couldn't resist him! He hates me. He hates me! He hates me! He hates me! I'm so stupid! Why did I do it! Now he knows I'm gay! I'm sure of it! I must talk to him. He's probably going to beat me up or laugh at me, but I have to talk to him. I open the door to see Dan is gone.

**Bam another horrible cliffhanger! Well. Please write something in the reviews. Like you can even write fluffy rainbow kittens or something like that! Feel free to pm me! I will respond as soon as possible! I will try to get a new chapter out soon! Meow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And once again I procrastinated so much; it took me forever to write this story. So I'm sorry for taking so long. And yes I got addicted to glee again. And I also got sick. And a LOT of homework. Oh yeah, btw I was wondering if I should add self-harm to this story. If it is too triggering I promise I will stop. (Oh and I think boulevard of broken dreams by green day fits this story really well!) So please write your opinions in the reviews. Sooo let's get started!**

Dan's p.o.v.

At first I was too shocked too move. He kissed me. Did he like me? Was it a mistake? Does he hate me now? I must talk to him. I started walking towards the stairs. One step at a time. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I love Phil! I really do! I have to tell him my true feelings! I looked up at the clock. 9 pm. My heart stopped. This can't be happening. I'm late! They are going to kill me! I can already hear his voice. His drunk, angry voice. I have to go home. Maybe he won't have noticed the time. Maybe the clock broke or he was too drunk to check the time!

I quickly ran out the door. I started running faster than ever, my feet splashing in the puddles. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my heavy footsteps. The rain was pouring down soaking me and making me cold to the bone. I could now see my "house". It was more like a horrible little shack. I started running faster and then slowed down when I reached my driveway. I ran up to the door. I braced myself for the pain and the suffering. Maybe I could get to my room without them noticing. I slowly opened the door. Suddenly I heard that dreaded voice, "You're late son."

Phil's p.o.v.

Where is he? Where did he go? Did he hate me so much that he ran away and told everybody about me? Probably. I sigh while slowly walking into my room. The bed creaked as I let myself fall onto it. Why did I have to do it! I messed up! I wish I could just have one more chance to be his friend! I stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. I quickly undressed and walked into the shower. I turned on the water and shivered as I felt the warm water slide down my back. I started thinking of Dan and I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I slammed my fists against the wall cringing at the pain. I crumbled to the floor. I cried as I couldn't stop a scream of frustration escaping my mouth.

Dan's p.o.v.

Tonight had been a nightmare. No worse. He had gone too far. Before tonight I had never been raped. I am a slut. I am worthless. I don't deserve to be here. I should just end my life here and now. No! I can't leave Phil! Even though he probably hates me, just seeing him is enough to save me. Even if he started beating me up like everyone else, I would still love him. The pain in my body was now slightly disappearing. My butt hurt like hell. So did the rest of my body. If I have aids or STDs I'm going to kill him! Naw. I can't. I'm too weak. I wish I could. At least it's my pain and not Phil's. If he ever got hurt I could never forgive myself. I have to convince him to stay away. It's for his own safety.

**Bam! Keep reviewing! I luuuuvvvee reviews! (Unless their mean then please don't. thank you.) I'm sorry I'm not updating. See ya next time! Meow!**


End file.
